vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fritzophrenic
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! Deleting spam I didn't notice that you had flagged a new spam page (Look some site) to be deleted. Thanks for flagging it, but you might like to bear in mind the following points next time. Even a quite innocent-looking spam page (a junk note with no links) is definitely spam. It might indicate that someone is planning a more aggressive attack soon. The same junk might have been spammed onto several other wikia sites. So, the best way to handle spam is as follows (this is what I do ... you can leave out some steps, but I think the admins like the details provided by this technique). *Copy the URL of the spam page. *Copy the author's IP address (or user name if spam was posted by a registered user). You can see this in or on the History of the spam page. *Prepare a message like the sample shown below. *Go to wikia:Talk:Spam_Blacklist and click Report a spammer here. *Paste the subject into the Subject box, and the message into the edit box. Click Show preview to check it is ok, then click Save page. *Do not bother editing the spam page (it should be removed within a few hours). If you do edit it, bear in mind that an admin will check the page before deleting it, so they will see your edits, and will have to use History to see the offending page. I guess if the page is really offensive, or hasn't been deleted within a few hours, you might replace it with "Deleted spam message". Example subject (use the title of the spam page): This is interesting! Example message: http://vim.wikia.com/wiki/This_is_interesting%21 Spam on Vim wiki posted by 87.118.118.216 - please delete. --~~~~ --JohnBeckett 01:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Hi Fritzophrenic - Thanks for your feedback and support on the vim-l mailing list. Also, I'm pretty sure it was you who reported that recent spam which has already been deleted. Excellent! --JohnBeckett 03:09, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ---- You're welcome. Thanks for the pointers above on reporting spam! --Fritzophrenic 14:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Word frequency page Hi Fritzophrenic - I see you did some good work with the new tip which is now at Word frequency statistics for a file. A pretty amazing tip, and some pretty amazing editing required to clean up! :Nah, the cleanup was pretty easy once I figured out what was wrong. Thanks, though! :--Fritzophrenic 15:02, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I like clean work, and I thought I would move the tip to fix the typo in the title (although I'm not at all sure I picked the right new title). Then I thought I would delete the redirect from the old title since it is brand new and only the author and you would ever look for it (and I hoped the author would notice recent changes, or would look for the new title anyway). However, I see that deleting the old redirect page has removed references to it from recent changes - so maybe I shouldn't have done that. Not a big problem, I suspect. --JohnBeckett 08:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Looks like he found it. That is a pretty amazing tip. I bet we'll see some more great stuff from this user in the future. The tip needs a bit of cleanup still, and the addition of "references" and "related" or "see also" sections, but it sure is slick. I wouldn't worry about the page move...the page was pretty new. It's the old tips that I worry about moving, even if they should probably have a better title, like Folding_of_vimscript_functions, which now is a tip about generic Vim script folding and not just functions. :--Fritzophrenic 15:02, 13 November 2007 (UTC) TipImported template I also notice that you have taken some earlier advice to heart, and when you edit a tip with the new TipImported template, you are adding a blank line after the double-brace that terminates the template at the top of the tip. I suggested doing that when moving the double-braces with the Tip template, because that template required the blank line for an attractive appearance. However, it is not necessary with TipImported. If you look at one of the tips you've edited, you will notice a slight extra amount of space at the top, compared with the tips I've uploaded (I have just finished tips 1 to 799). This is not a problem, but I thought I'd better mention it on account of how I gave you the earlier advice. --JohnBeckett 08:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ---- :Oh, sure thing. Thanks for the pointer; I guess it just got to be a habit for me. :BTW, I haven't been paying that much attention...does the TipNew template include a number now? I was wondering because there are a couple of new tips that I've flagged as duplicate where I just added some bold text, a link, a manual category, and some horizontal lines since they didn't have a number for the "duplicate" template. If TipNew adds this number, I was thinking that I should just update the tip to use the template before flagging it normally. :--Fritzophrenic 14:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::I created Template:TipNew to see how it would look - I don't intend using it until I've finished migrating all the TipImported stuff. Yes, TipNew takes a tip number, but we have to manually assign that number. It also requires previous and next tip numbers (to be assigned by my bot). ::My plan is to work out how to download all new tip pages (it is possible; I just haven't done it). Then make a page with a list of links to new tips. Then invite comments for triaging them: some might be deleted; some would be assigned a tip number and become part of the normal tips (although they would use TipNew rather than TipImported). Other new tips would (somehow, to be determined) be given a temporary status where we intend to think about them later, possibly merging them into existing tips, rather than adding them as official tips. ::Please just continue working around the defects until I get around to this. --JohnBeckett 22:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::I've now done the above: the results are at Vim_Tips_Wiki:New_tips. --JohnBeckett 08:12, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Archiving old discussions BTW, when I went to preview my above comments, I noticed that a TOC popped up because there are now several sections. That reminded me that you earlier pruned old talk. If you want to do that again (I don't think you need to), you might like to use the archiving convention. For an example, see Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion. That is, you don't need to delete old stuff, you cut/paste it into a new archival page. --JohnBeckett 08:11, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Good idea! How do I do that, just add a "/archive1" to the page title and cut-paste? --Fritzophrenic 14:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::If you edit the above deletion talk page, you will see what I put there. You would copy the unwanted wikitext out of the current page and paste it into a local file for safe keeping. Then you insert a link like what is on the deletion talk page. Then click 'Show preview'. You will see your link. Verify that your browser shows the URL that you want, then open that page in a new window (in Firefox, it's Ctrl+Click). In the new window it tells you that the page doesn't exist. Just edit it and paste in the stuff from the original page. Now you can preview and save each page. --JohnBeckett 22:21, 13 November 2007 (UTC) 503 PuTTY numeric keypad mappings Hi Fritzophrenic - I agree with your edit summary that 'I certainly wouldn't look for a PuTTY tip under "Windows"'. One reason I haven't done much with categories is that I can't get my head around them. Should any tip that works only in Windows be in Category:Windows? If so, there might be too many tips for it to be useful. If not, what is the category for? So, I am not disagreeing with your change of the category, but I'm not really agreeing either. I'm just expressing my confusion. --JohnBeckett 04:24, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Category:Windows states that it is for "tips about using Vim with Microsoft Windows." That's pretty vague, but since it is a subcategory of Category:Integration, which is "about the integration of Vim with other programs, desktops, operating systems, etc." I view Category:Windows as a place for tips specifically about making Vim "play nice" with the Windows operating system. Tips that definitely belong in this category are tips such as: *Associate_files_with_no_extension_to_Vim_under_Windows *Launch_files_in_new_tabs_under_Windows *Change_the_Windows_Explorer_hotkey_for_Diff_with_Vim There are other tips here that are somewhat questionable, because they are about integrating with Windows-only applications like Visual Studio, or are mostly useful in Windows but would work elsewhere, such as: *Integrate_gvim_with_Visual_Studio *Change_between_backslash_and_forward_slash *View_Source_in_IE6_using_VIM <--IE tip, but uses the Windows registry so may be appropriate Tips that probably don't belong at all (in my opinion) are tips like: *503 PuTTY numeric keypad mappings <--The tip in question *Run_Matlab_script_under_Windows <--I'm guessing this will work anywhere MatLab is supported *Desert_color_scheme_with_Vim_in_PuTTY <--Another PuTTY tip *Auto_save_files_when_focus_is_lost <-- I think they thought Category:Windows was about internal Vim windows - we may want to create a category about this, actually (like Category:Tabs). *Easy_pasting_to_Windows_applications <-- I have no way of testing this, but I highly suspect that the method discussed here will work on many other operating systems as well Of course, these are by no means exhaustive lists. The Category:Windows category is pretty full, and probably needs some culling. For the PuTTY tips, and for many of the xterm, SecureCRT, etc. tips, I've been thinking about creating a "Terminals" category or something alike under Category:Integration. So, long story short, I do NOT think that Category:Windows should include every tip that only works in Windows. However, I DO think that most tips of this nature will probably be about making Vim work well in Windows and will therefore belong here. I think that tips about Windows-only applications should go either in Category:Integration or some subcategory that makes more sense, and keep Category:Windows for tips about OS integration. Anyway, I've babbled enough - do you think we should move this to the mailing list, invite input here, or maybe put it on Category_talk:Windows? --Fritzophrenic 16:08, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- I see what you mean. I can't bring myself to totally agree because that would imply some degree of comprehension of the issues, and I still plead confusion. A "Terminals" category does sound better than having putty tips under Windows. And yes, if you feel inclined, please move this discussion to Category_talk:Windows. If you feel adventurous, you could change the text on Category:Windows. You might need to use the extra parameter discussed on Template:CatInfo. --JohnBeckett 23:28, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ---- Moved to Category_talk:Windows --Fritzophrenic 18:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Automatic formatting of paragraphs As you recently pointed out, tip 440 stupidly mentions installing Vim to format paragraphs. However, the author might have intended the "Cream" reference to suggest that the latest Vim should be installed - the tip was created in March 2003 and for all I know there might have been many people using an ancient Vim at that time, one that wouldn't handle auto-formatting??. Anyway, the Cream site (somewhat confusingly) allows you to download a Cream version of Vim, or a plain Vim (or gvim) without Cream. In all cases (I think) that site is for Windows users only. However, for Windows users it is the best way to get a complete and patched version of plain console and gui Vim. I think that tip 440 probably just needs editing to completely remove references to installing Vim or Cream. Then your deprecated tag might get removed? Personally, I don't bother with autoformat (I reformat a changed para when I need to), but the tip is probably worthwhile, particularly when cleaned up. --JohnBeckett 00:53, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page and Featured Tips I haven't paid much attention to your Featured Tips suggestion because of my frantic editing (as JohnBot, I've now done some pretty extreme editing of all tips 1 to 1504). I want to change the Main Page and make your Featured Tips a main point on that page. I've moved some notes that I had previously made here to Talk:Main_Page – a more appropriate place. In a few days I hope to be ready with some ideas for discussion (I'll post on vim-l). --JohnBeckett 08:12, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Great Contributions! Hi, I just noticed your improvements to Automatically append closing characters, and the other great work you've put into this wiki. It's hard to imagine that you've been using Vim for 10% of the time that I have, you seem like a pro. I wish I had picked it up as quickly. Thanks for the hard work, your contributions are really great! --Datagrok 07:32, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm not sure why I learned so fast...it just sort of clicked. I'm glad my work is helpful! :--Fritzophrenic 16:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) 1440 Launch files in new tabs under Windows Hi Fritzophrenic – Welcome back! I'm up to editing VimTip1440 for TipImported and clean. I really like what you've done with this tip, and what you recently added to User_talk:Shii. I started writing a suggestion for you to incorporate, but it got a bit complicated so I've just edited the tip myself. Please fix anything you don't like. I was going to use your WEBVIM example, but then I realised that getting people to change .htm/.html associations might cause grief for naive users who wonder why they can no longer open an html document in their browser. --JohnBeckett 03:18, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Vim Tips Wiki:New tips This is getting tough! Thanks for your help. I hope you have some strength left because I'd like to agree on the easy ones fairly soon because (as no doubt you've noticed) it's really hard working through that long list. Here's an idea: Edit the whole page in Vim while keeping the page open in your browser. Run through each comment where I've said something but you haven't. If you agree, add a short, standard comment like "Agreed". I will then update the table showing the current consensus (or you can). I might also move all the tips where we agree to the bottom of the page and hope that we don't have to look at that area any more. With the links, it shouldn't matter much if the discussion is in a funny order. I'm hoping to agree on one of the following for most tips soon: "Keep", "Fix then keep", "Merge then delete", "Dodgy", "Delete". By dodgy I mean we're not sure about the tip - it's too similar to existing tips, or unhelpful, or too much work to fix before keeping. At any rate, we would keep dodgy new tips for a while longer, without issuing them a tip id, and would consider them later. I suppose I would make a template to insert of the relevant tips. --JohnBeckett 04:31, 10 January 2008 (UTC) MRU At our discussion on the MRU tip you said you have no desire to use the MRU plugin . I find MRU.vim very useful when wondering what file I was editing yesterday. I press \r to open a window listing recent files, select the one I want, and press Enter. Now you have me curious. Do you use something else, or just don't have an MRU need? --JohnBeckett 04:31, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ---- I just don't have the need. My editing habits for code (my primary use of Vim) tend to make it hard for MRU lists to help me. I tend to work primarily on a few files in any one day, but over the course of the edit session I will open dozens more, making small changes or simply viewing a header file, comparing with another file, doing file diffs, etc. These files get opened and closed so often that any MRU list I've ever used (not in Vim, mind you) gets cluttered with a bunch of files I don't really want, or even (if I set the size of the list small enough) replaced by them entirely. Other solutions, like saving the session (which I tried briefly but couldn't get working) don't seem like something I'd like, because of the way Vim closes files when using :quit. Since it just hides the buffer rather than removing it entirely, my buffer list still contains any closed files, my TagList plugin still shows any closed files, etc. I try to use :bd rather than :q when I remember, but I'm not always good at that, so I prefer to start with a clean slate every time, especially since tools like :find, :Explore, and tab-completion of paths make it very fast to open files. --Fritzophrenic 19:07, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed new tips moved I guess you'll notice in Recent changes, but I've moved our discussion of the proposed new tips to a subpage of Vim Tips Wiki:New tips. This arose while working on the new main page - I wanted a link to allow readers to find the new tips, and it seemed a good idea. I hope we can finish our discussion on the new tips from 2007 in the next couple of days. I don't intend talking about the January tips until the end of this month. I created that page just to see how it will look. --JohnBeckett 08:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Syntax folding of Vim scripts Just a FYI re your new edit where you comment on ':help g:vimsyn_folding' and the link not working. My help script runs on the vimplugin server to generate the URL required to access the documentation page on the vimdoc server. The error message you see is from that script because it did not find the argument in its copy of the Vim 7.0 help tags file. The vimdoc server hosts documentation for Vim 7.0.17. Its maintainer (Dan Sharp) is busy and I wouldn't expect any updates soon. So I wouldn't expect your link to work for a long time. --JohnBeckett 00:38, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Proposed Main Page I hope you've got time to have a quick look at the above, then comment on its talk page. How is it now? There are a few things to polish – the 'About this wiki' is a bit weak, and a couple of other minor issues. I'm hoping these are livable at the moment. If you think it's ready, I will post on vim-l and give people a week to discuss before implementing. BTW I cut out some of the "Did you know?" items to shorten the page, and to give me a few spares to use next time. I told you that I don't like dates in things like this because of the inevitable out-of-date cobwebs that will occur. However, I decided it was just a lot better to add "for " to the "Featured tip" for the reason you mentioned. --JohnBeckett 05:02, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ---- Fluff comments Another tip comment has been added that is more in the style of the forum discussion of the old tips site. I just want to let you know my opinion: Let's not bother deleting these until some reasonably major advance to the tip is made. I'm thinking that someone might start contributing with a couple of redundant comments and later build up to something more useful. Also, there really is no harm with a small number of out-of-place comments. If someone whacks a silly comment in the middle of a tip I might delete it. But so long as it's in its place and not too offensive, I'll keep it. --JohnBeckett 22:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ---- I'll keep that in mind. That's actually what I've been trying to do, to tell you the truth. This comment though, was "This is pretty ridiculous. Why doesn't vim just have an option for this kind of thing... stupid." I was worried it might start some "heated discussion" if I left it alone (I was surprised the recent HEoLL discussion on vim_use didn't get more out of hand - I believe this comment may have been spawned from that discussion). --Fritzophrenic 03:15, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Good, but just to clarify, I wasn't commenting on that deletion. There is another comment along the lines of "it would be nice if..." and I'm going to happily leave it. It sounds like we agree (again!). --JohnBeckett 04:12, 9 February 2008 (UTC) New tips Jun-Dec 2007 OMG I finally finished doing what we arranged on the new tips page. It was such a lot of work that I took a few shortcuts. Rather than any kind of 'dodgy' status, I implemented Template:Todo and used it to add comments to the tips we weren't entirely happy with. There's a couple I would have liked to delete, but I decided perfection was unattainable. So each of the new tips from 2007 is now either an official tip, or is flagged for deletion. --JohnBeckett 13:01, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ---- A Todo template? Awesome! I take it we can use this in place of our Todo: blah blah at the top of comments sections now? --Fritzophrenic 14:42, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Yes, we can convert our old todo text as we encounter it. --JohnBeckett 02:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) New tips January 2008 I would like to finalise January new tips. Are you ok with what's on that page (that is, to keep the three tips as they currently are)? --JohnBeckett 02:25, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Featured tip The next featured tip will be on your page (link above). I'd like to drastically simplify the next nomination to reduce the amount of work required to nominate a tip. First, that would simplify our work, and second, it just might encourage participation from others (maybe not, but at least we wouldn't be discouraging them with a high entry requirement). Ideally, of course, we would insist on what you've done, but in practice it's not going to happen. So I suggest that the next nomination be a pretty rough single paragraph: Link to tip + brief description + anything poster wants to highlight, such as "needs review". Same on the talk page. I see that on the Main Page, I made "view archive" link to "Featured tip" (whereas your page is Vim Tips Wiki:Featured Tip. I'm not sure why I did that. Particularly if your page is simplified for the next tip, we could put the archive on that page, as I see you originally envisaged. I would then delete my Featured tip page and change the Main page link. On your page, the title "Oldies, but Goodies" is friendly, but I'm wondering whether it may be a bit too mysterious for some readers. What do you think about using the title "Previously featured tips" or "Featured tip archive" instead? --JohnBeckett 10:33, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Next featured tip It's nearly March and I want to update the featured tip. So I started looking through your nominations (link above). Ideally, I'd like to wait before featuring these nominations: *857 Different syntax highlighting within regions of a file :Has Template:Review and first comment is "This doesn't seem to work for some reason". *1543 Find in files within Vim :It would be nice if the to-do was fixed before featuring tip. *305 Best Vim Tips :Is probably too waffly, with too many comments. *1440 Launch files in new tabs under Windows :Is good and is ready to be featured, but Windows only. I'd like to do this in, say, April. *21 Easy pasting to Windows applications :I'd like to merge the many other attempts to explain copy/paste. These may be ready: *220 Match every word except foo :Is good and is ready to be featured (I don't mind leaving the "Duplicate tip"). February featured tip was also on searching. Don't know if that's good or bad. *1376 Syntax folding of Vim scripts :Looks great, but the fact that it's now built in is a bit of a let down. I'd be happy if we could work out roughly what version has the new feature and put that in the tip. The following is now good enough to be featured (bit simple, but perhaps that's ok): *1 The super star Please let me know which you think should feature in March. Don't bother replying to my comments above unless you really want to. I just want to know which to put on the Main Page in the next day or two. Thanks. --JohnBeckett 10:33, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ---- I'd say, let's fix the vimgrep tip and feature that one. I'll make sure to do that sometime this week. Next month we can feature "Syntax folding of Vim scripts" or "Match every word except foo". I'd lean toward "Syntax folding" so we don't have 3 searching tips in a row. --Fritzophrenic 15:18, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Find in files within Vim I've added points from the recent vim_use "vimgrep fastest" discussion. I'm not sure if it was a good result, but I wanted to put the info somewhere. What do you think? Perhaps it should be in another tip, even a new tip. Particularly since 1543 will be the featured tip, please feel free to take radical action if you like. Sorry to be a dork, but I also changed the headings to "Standard case like this" which I think is favoured on Wikipedia et al. I'm ready to update the Main Page for March – I've got the text prepared, and will do it tomorrow. The more I look at the tips, the more I see that basic info is missing (like using ':grep' in a reasonable way, such as case-insensitive or searching subdirectories). --JohnBeckett 10:03, 28 February 2008 (UTC) April featured tip Ouch – it's nearly April! Can you find the time to decide on the next featured tip? I'm happy with anything, but we've got to get it reasonably clean (VimTip1285 is currently top of the list, but it's still got a Review template). In the next day or two I can prepare the other stuff, and will prepare the text for the featured tip on the Main Page, but I hope you can pick and tweak a featured tip by next Monday! --JohnBeckett 10:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) April new tips You've been busy this month (and here also)! I made the author of "Open file in new tab if current buffer is non-empty" Yakov Lerner because I think that's what you wanted, judging by the comment in the tip (which I've removed). :I have now deleted this tip (remnants from cleaning), as agreed. --JohnBeckett 08:25, 18 May 2008 (UTC) In Remap join to merge comment lines I deleted your ... tags because I don't think they were necessary. I hope to look a little more closely tomorrow, but a quick look makes me think the tip is ok with them removed. I have gone through a few cycles of different policies about encoding in wikitext. After observing that other editors just used raw < and > I wondered why I was going to the trouble of using < and > and & (not that much trouble because I was mostly doing it with Vim, but it did make the wikitext look really ugly). See my rant on escaping html for how I felt until quite recently. Look at the wikitext to see that sometimes you do need to escape html. However, I don't think it is necessary in this tip. Let me know if there was some reason for nowiki. --JohnBeckett 12:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ---- No problem! I've just been using tags whenever I thought the text might cause problems. I can start using "Preview" to see if I really need them or not...I guess I've been over-zealous in their use. If it works fine without, of course I have no problems in removing them! --Fritzophrenic 16:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Problem with help template In VimTip1285 you noted that you couldn't get to work. There are three problems(!): *Tricks explained at Template:Help are needed. *The simple tricks don't work due to a peculiarity (bug?) in the wiki software. *The help page on vimdoc is for Vim 7.0 and it does not contain anything helpful (it does mention but fails to mention the need for escaping space). For the record, here is how to workaround the first two problems (this uses tag because there is no tag on vimdoc): * gives . I put a workaround in the tip (bit ugly, but not much else we can achieve). I think it's probably most efficient if you treat future problems the same way (comment them for me to investigate – don't bother trying to wade through all that help template waffle). --JohnBeckett 01:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) June featured tip Sorry to impose on you for all the featured tip work, but are you able to fix something for June? We've discussed some points above, and I'm wondering if that might be copied to the featured tip talk page (and edited to remove obsolete notes; no need to preserve who said what, just retain any useful thoughts). Being optimistic, there has been a tiny trickle of people timidly fixing things lately. If we keep killing ourselves for a few more months, the wiki may start breathing on its own. --JohnBeckett 05:24, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Candidates for deletion I thought I'd better keep 307 Annoying "Hit any key to close this window..." until I'm sure you have had a chance to respond to my reply to my comments on your desire to keep the comment from this tip. Please add what you think on Category talk:Candidates for deletion. --JohnBeckett 03:32, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Great deleting! You must be in the right timezone to catch the latest spam! I'll just point out something that probably is obvious: I like putting "spam" in front of the default edit summary, but on a couple of occasions I have replaced most of the edit summary with "..." because it contained a URL or was offensive. Also, I think there is a maximum length of the edit summary in the html form. On one occasion I thought my browser had broken because it wouldn't let me type anything in front of the summary (but it was ok when I replaced some of the junk with "..."). --JohnBeckett 23:56, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, thanks. I do think I'm in the "right" timezone to catch the spam...it always seems to be created while I'm on, anyway. I'm certainly aware of your replacing the edit summary if the content is offensive or has a link, but neither spam page I deleted had offensive or linked content. I'll certainly remember to do that, though. As far as I can see, the "spam:" description is inserted automatically if I select "spam" from the "reason for deleting" selection menu. So far, I've just deleted the pages. I figure if I ever see a repeated IP address I can report it on the spam blacklist talk page, but no reason to bother them for one-time posters. Is this a good way to do it, or should I report all of the messages I see? --Fritzophrenic 12:39, 15 July 2008 (UTC) ---- Hmmmm. I thought I looked on that list and was surprised to not find a "spam" reason. I guess that next time, I'd better look more carefully... It's hard to know about the reporting. Sometimes (not recently) I have reported a single spam and got "thanks, found and deleted several pages from that IP". At the moment, I wouldn't bother, particularly if it's one of those "8 character title" spams, but I'll probably try reporting a couple after resting for a few weeks. I would report a "real" spam, i.e. one with a URL or substantive content. --JohnBeckett 03:35, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Candidates for deletion In the archived CFD talk, you said :Make sure to put a link to new tips in the deleted pages (or change them to a redirect I may have misunderstood this the first time I read it as I don't recall us doing anything like this before. I focused on your "I'm okay with deleting all the candidates for deletion" comment and have done what I normally do. Now I've got a sinking feeling that you wanted the "Old tips that we agreed to merge" not deleted. Instead, you wanted each edited so it redirects to the merged target? Re-reading what you put at the top of the CFD talk seems to confirm my fear. The reason I overlooked this is that you put your initial comments under a heading "Highlight text beyond 80 columns" with the suggestion that I wanted to delete that title. As I said, that was not true, so I didn't pay sufficient attention when I went to process the deletions just now. In case you want something done about this, I've put the info below (I've used a script that generates the links in the form shown here). We could use this to do what I now think you might have wanted. --JohnBeckett 05:14, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Proposed new tips that we agreed to delete (May new tips relying on an external site; summarised in Vim scripts) *Beautifying plain text in Vim *Less.bat : Now less is more on Windows, too *Twitter Proposed new tips that we agreed to merge *Date Time Insert → VimTip97 *Incremental search under cursor → VimTip979 *Open multiple files, each in a new window or tab → VimTip888 *Toggling HEX-editing on/off via Shortcut (using xxd) → VimTip1518 *Yank to the end of line with Shift-y instead of y$ → VimTip979 Old tips that we agreed to merge *1075 Beauty of gf - it can take a count → VimTip299 *1537 Easy Buffer Switching Without a Plugin → VimTip686 *780 Generalized VISUAL CONTENT onto COMMAND-LINE → VimTip171 *596 Insert location of the currently edited file → VimTip193 *109 Jump between files → VimTip686 *187 Making search powerful → VimTip1 *562 Modeline sets vimrc options on a per file basis → VimTip331 *136 Remapping Alt, Ctrl and Caps in Win2k → VimTip75 *170 Repeating a sequence of commands without defining a macro → VimTip45 *1523 Show parts of line that make it longer than 80 chars → VimTip810 *821 Simplest buffer explorer ever → VimTip686 Targets of the merged old tips *299 Open file under cursor *686 Easier buffer switching *171 Search for visually selected text *193 Insert current filename *686 Easier buffer switching *1 The super star *331 Modeline magic *75 Remap CAPSLOCK key in Windows 2000 Professional and NT4.0 *45 Using command-line history *810 Highlight long lines *686 Easier buffer switching ---- Hmm...I guess I misunderstood what was going on. I look at VimTip821 and see a "Merged to VimTip686" text. That's what I remember seeing, but I thought I saw it on the tip page itself. But looking at Simplest buffer explorer ever shows that yes, the page has been deleted. I think it would be nice to have a similar message as on the tip number in place of the deleted page. I'm pretty sure there isn't a way to do this automatically. We should probably discuss this, possibly on the mailing list. --Fritzophrenic 04:42, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ---- BTW, the "tip deleted" page has a broken link to the old vim.org tips database. --Fritzophrenic 04:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Archiving If you want to archive this talk page, edit it and insert the following in a line near the top: Archives: [[/Archive1|'1']] Click "Show preview" (but don't save). You will see a red "1" link. Shift-click that link to edit the new page in another window. Now cut old stuff from your talk page and paste it into the archive. Do another "Show preview" on each page, then "Save". --JohnBeckett 01:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Current work and featured tips Thanks for working on the backlog of "new tips" (and fixing July). As you can see I've joined in, and in a few days should start getting on top of it. I'm going to deal with 200802 by keeping most of the titles as redirects to wherever I put the material. I think the priority job at the moment is thinking about the featured tips. What do you want for next month? I put a suggestion, but anything that's ready will satisfy me. You've mentioned a couple of tips; please just list them in the "current nominations" section, preferably with a month. Do not bother putting a "discussion" unless you really need to say something (or suggest some wording I might use for the main page summary). All I need is your preferred order of featured tips (and it would be good if you could clean the tips!). Thanks. --JohnBeckett 01:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Sorry it took so long to respond...I'm on mandatory overtime at work at the moment (though they don't call it that). I mentioned on the featured tips page that I'd like to feature Record a recursive marco, which I have just cleaned up. It needs a tip template though, and obviously I may be too late with this. Sorry about that. --Fritzophrenic 15:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC)